Someone Like You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Antonio Cesaro has always had bad luck when it comes to women. After another failed relationship, his best friend, Sheamus, is tired of seeing him heartbroken. Attempting to help he asks his fiance's best friend, and maid of honor, to be Cesaro's girlfriend. How will the 'relationship' play out - will they really fall for each other? Cesaro/OC w/ Sheamus/OC.


**an.** Well, I was going to put off writing this story but, seeing it is my birthday and I always post something on my birthday….I decided I wanted it to be this. This will be a Cesaro/OC story with Sheamus/OC. I hope you all enjoy it.  
 **disclaimer** \- I do not own Sheamus or Cesaro although I would marry either one of them in a heartbeat if they asked. (is that pathetic? Yea that is probably pathetic..don't judge me, please!)

* * *

 **Someone Like You  
** "Never allow someone to be your priority while allowing yourself to be their option." – Mark Twain

* * *

He picked the kitten up gingerly and put it back in its carrier, resting comfortably on the blanket his owner had folded up inside. He washed his hands as his assistant carried the carrier out of the operating room. He would check on little Felix when he woke up from the anesthesia.

As he walked out of the operating room his secretary called to him, "Your first appointment is here."

"I am coming." He called back, stopping at the espresso machine he had provided for himself and his staff. He quickly set a cup to brew as he walked over to the blonde behind the desk. She handed him three files and he thanked her. He glanced at the name on the file and knew he had an extra minute to grab his coffee. This client would have problem waiting for him.

After grabbing his coffee and taking a sip of the steaming liquid he entered the exam room. He opened the door to the waiting room, "Ace, Reggie and Harley."

He sat the files on the counter, leaving the door open, and looked at why the dogs were in for an appointment. He turned around at the familiar sound of claws on tile, just as the three dogs and their owner stepped through the door.

"Hey there, Doc." Sheamus said, closing the door behind him.

"What are you all by yourself today?" Antonio asked as he lifted Harley, the youngest of Sheamus and his fiancé's three dogs, up onto the examine table.

"Yea, Anna is working. They are just in for shots anyway."

"Too bad, I like Annabelle better." He kidded as he checked the dog's heartbeat. He turned around, grabbing the vile of medication and syringe off of the counter.

Sheamus ignored his comment, gently rubbing Harley's shoulder with his free hand. "Speaking of Annabelle. Her best friend from college is moving down and she is going to be the maid of honor at the wedding. We were all going to go to dinner. Would you and Clarisse like to come along?"

Dr. Cesaro carefully injected the shot and disposed of the syringe before answering, "Clarisse and I broke up." He helped Harley down off the table and weighed him.

He wrote down Harley's weight and the date of his shots on his record while Sheamus picked up Ace, a black and white border collie, and put him on the table. "I'm telling you fella; you have horrible taste in women. They are no good for you. They are just using you."

He chose to ignore his friend as he gave Ace his shot. He did have bad luck with women but, he had no idea why. He liked to think he was a decent guy. He always treated his girlfriends with respect and did his best to make sure they were happy. He was not sure where he always went wrong.

As if reading his mind Sheamus said, "Don't blame yourself. It has nothing to do with you. You just always go for the wrong girl. You need to go for a girl who will treat you right. All these women come in here and see how good you are and they take advantage of that."

Cesaro sighed as he weighed Ace on the large scale, "Clarisse seemed like she was going to be it. She seemed so . . ."

"Bitchy? Come on Fella, she was all wrong for you. You always do it, every time. You - -"

He cut his friend off with a dirty look as he wrote down Ace's weight.

"Sorry. I am just being honest." Stephen shrugged. He held onto Ace and Harley as Cesaro picked up Reggie, another golden retriever, checked him over and then gave him his shot. He put the dog on the scale and weighed him. "But anyway, do you want to go to dinner with me or are you going to leave me with a couple of hens all night."

Cesaro shook his head, smiling slightly. "Fine, I will come along. As the best man, I really should meet the maid of honor anyway."

"Who said you were my best man?"

"Who else would it be? It's not like you have any other friends."

Sheamus chuckled and smacked his friend on the shoulder, "Okay we are eating at Angelos at 7. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled and held up his hands innocently. Sheamus nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Cesaro sprayed the table with disinfectant and wiped it off.

The last thing he felt like doing was celebrating but, he knew it meant a lot to his friend and he couldn't let him down.

 **-x-x-x-**

Calla Nolan knocked on the door, she tucked a strand of her long, ebony hair behind her ear as she stood waiting on the front porch. She smiled brightly when the door swung open and her best friend, and college roommate, Annabelle Flynn, stood on the other side, arms outstretched.

"Oh my gosh Anna, you look amazing." She smiled as she hugged her friend, squeezing her tightly before letting go. "I can't believe you are getting married."

"I can't believe you are moving back here! Get in here and sit down. You need to tell Shea and me all about your trip around Europe."

"It was amazing." Calla smiled as she followed her friend into the living room. She sat down in a vintage printed wing-back chair across from the fireplace.

"What was amazing?" Sheamus came in from the backyard, followed by a pack of dogs, "You must be Calla. I wondered if I would ever get to see you in person."

Calla laughed as the dogs ran over to her, tails wagging. "Ace, Reggie, Harley, get."Anna siaid firmly as the dogs continued to sniff and rub against Calla's legs.

"It is okay. They probably smell Eros and Enyo." Calla smiled petting them. She smiled and scratched Ace and Harley behind the ears before turning her attention to Reggie.

"Do you have dogs?" Sheamus asked.

"No, I've recently adopted two cats."

He nodded, watching as Calla leaned down to talk to Ace and placed a kiss on his nose. "He really likes you."

"Well I like him too." Calla said, scratching the dog behind the ears.

"Calla and I were talking about her trip around Europe." Anna sat down on the couch and smiled.

"Of course. Did you have a nice time?"

"I didn't want to leave but, when I was offered the job at the University I couldn't turn it down." Calla shrugged. "I can always go back and visit when I am not working."

"So you like to travel?"

"When I can, I enjoy learning about different places and cultures. That's how I ended up getting my master's in History."

Sheamus leaned back on the couch, crossing his heel over his knee. Calla loved animals, was well educated, and liked to travel. . . .

"I took a lot of pictures. Once I have everything settled in I will bring them over for you to see."

"I can't wait to see them all. I am so jealous." Anna clapped her hands together, "I am so rude I never even offered you a drink! I am going to go make a pot of coffee, I will be right back." Anna got up and disappeared down the hall connected to the living room.

"So Calla," Sheamus watched as the brunette ran her fingers through her long, straight hair. Her warm brown eyes were rimmed with a thin line of black liner and shimmering gold eye shadow. Her long legs were crossed and she slowly swayed one foot, her hands clasped around her knee. "This may sound strange. . . "

"what?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Calla had the grace to look appalled.

"I don't mean it like that." Sheamus shook his head "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I am very, very happy with Anna. I was not trying to –"

Calla laughed, regaining her composure quickly. She smiled and shook her head. "Well in that case, no. I am not seeing anyone. I actually began my trip after a break up. It was nice to be unattached for a while."

Sheamus nodded. He could not possibly be thinking about attempting to hook Calla up with Antonio? Could he?

She was perfect for him though, with her tastes and love of animals… she was a friend of Anna's and Anna always spoke of her kindness and generosity. Antonio needed to be with someone who would treat him well, instead of someone who was just using him.

He would see how they interacted at the dinner tonight, if they seemed to hit it off like he believed they would, he would see what he could do.

"What happened with your ex?"

"We had a fight. He left." Calla shrugged. "It was hard at the time but, it turned out being for the best. I got to travel, to learn a lot of amazing things, and now I have this amazing job where I am going to get to share all of that with other people."

Could she be any more optimistic?

"Calla, I brought tea as well. I wasn't sure what you would want."

"I am so grateful you asked me to be your maid of honor Anna. I was afraid we would lose touch after college."

"Never." Anna smiled handing Sheamus a cup of coffee. "I booked a table at Angelo's for seven. I know how much you love it there."

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait."

"Antonio is also coming. I asked him when I took the dogs to get their shots." Sheamus added "I hope that is alright, love?.

"That is great. Is Clarisse coming too?"

"Nah, the hag dumped him." Sheamus smirked when Calla giggled.

Anna smacked him in the arm, "behave. You know how much he liked her."

"He doesn't know what is good for him."

Anna sighed but, didn't disagree. "Anyway, Antonio is Sheamus's best man. It is great you two will get to meet tonight – seeing you will probably see a lot of him if you are going to be spending time around here."

"Great. If he is a friend of Sheamus I am sure he will be very entertaining to be around." Calla smiled, grabbing a cup of tea off of the tray Anna carried out and taking a sip. "You both will have to come see my place after I get everything unpacked and settled in. Maybe you guys can come over and I can cook dinner one night."

"That sounds great. It will be just like old times when you used to cook back in college for me and my boyfriend."

"Except I wasn't your boyfriend. . ." Sheamus interjected.

Anna shrugged off his comment. "I am so happy you are back."

"Me too; I have missed you. I am glad I made it back in time to be a part of the wedding." Calla sipped her tea and smiled.

Anna frowned when the phone rang.

"I've got it, you two ladies catch up." He got up, disappearing through a door off the hallway.

"It is okay. I really need to get the U haul to my house and then get ready for the dinner." She smiled and finished off her tea.

"Are you going to need help unpacking?"

"No, no. It is okay. Once I get the boxes out I will just take my time unpacking." She sat the cup and saucer down on the plate and stood up. She smiled and hugged her best friend before heading toward the door. "I will see you in a few hours."

"I'll look forward to hearing more about Europe over dinner."

"Forget my trip to Europe. We have a wedding to discuss."

 **-x-x-x-**

"She did what?"

"She spent five hundred dollars on my credit card." Cesaro repeated.

"What was she even doing with your credit card?" Sheamus asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. She must have taken it. I didn't give it to her."

"Did you call the credit card company?"

"Of course I called the credit card company. They are going to nullify the transaction."

"Well that is something, at least. I told you she was just using - - -

"I know, I know I heard you the first hundred times you said it." Cesaro sighed.

Sheamus leaned back in his desk chair. Cesaro was never going to find the right woman without some help. He always picked girls that either broke his heart or broke his bank account. He was a good man, a genuinely _nice_ guy. They all took advantage of that.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It could have happened to anybody. At least you have dinner to look forward to tonight. You are really going to like Calla."

"I don't know Sheamus. I am thinking that it might just be better if -"

"NO, you're coming." Sheamus demanded, he sighed when he heard Anna calling his name. "Gotta go, remember, don't be late."

Sheamus hung up before Cesaro could respond.

He knew it might not be the best idea but, he needed to help his friend out. He needed to get a taste of a real relationship. He needed to set his friend up with someone who was good enough for him.

 _And how could he not bite when Anna was dangling fresh meat in front of him lie a shark?_

* * *

 **an**. I know it is technically not by birthday anymore but, I was just too busy to finish it. I hope you all enjoyed t. I hope to see you around for chapter two (the dinner). – Danie.


End file.
